


Project RWBY

by AT_Pyro



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, We're sorry- the usual tag snark is absent for the moment. It'll probably be back soon.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AT_Pyro/pseuds/AT_Pyro
Summary: Chaos Theory: The theory that when a butterfly flaps it's wings, a hurricane forms on the other side of the world.Alternative definition: The introduction of a minor change in a character, typically in a fan created work based on a more popular work, that creates a drastically different story as the work continues.
Kudos: 1





	Project RWBY

The sky above Remnant was peaceful, undisturbed by no flying object. The night was cloudless, affording a clear view of the full, fractured moon. This night would be like any other.

Then things changed.

A sudden surge of energy erupted, intense power flickering, all focused on one point on all levels of existence. Slowly, a form began to take shape within the storm. It was that of a young female, but little else could be discerned amongst swirling tendrils of energized matter. Once she had fully formed, the energy cascaded away with nary a sound, leaving her to fall, insensate, to the ground below.

* * *

I woke up rather suddenly. Despite the fact that, aside from streetlights, it was pitch dark, I was wide awake now. I rubbed my head as I began to recall my memories.

I began to panic when I realized there weren't any. Except one. A… name? All it was was 'Pyro'. I guess that's my name…. Kind of a weird name to have…

I got to my feet, tensing as I felt something against my back. I turned my head slightly to my right. There was... a sword handle sticking up from my back.

I slowly reached for it with my right arm, since it was sticking up over my right shoulder.

Drawing it out was both familiar and unfamiliar. Muscle memory, perhaps? Anyway, I got a good look at the thing hanging off my back.

The blade itself was triangular, below that, was a sort of diamond shaped hole. Below that was the handle I held, and at the end of that was another diamond shaped thingy. The pommel? Something like that. The blade also had a line straight down the middle. The whole thing was black and white.

Sue me, I don't know the words.

As I examined it, I think I may have touched a button or something, because the blade suddenly split in two, a beam of light extending from the diamond hole (which was also glowing) to a short distance past the tip.

I had a fucking laser sword. Now, how do I-

Oh. It stopped. I control it by thought? Cool?

Now what?

Maybe leaving this alley?

Probably a good idea.

* * *

I considered the fact that I was the pure definition of 'nobody' as I walked out of the alley.

I could tell people a name, but nothing else really. But hell, what did I know about myself?

I looked up from my self musings as I passed by a shop on a t-intersection. Glancing inside it, I could see the man behind the counter with his hands in the air, a guy in an obnoxious white coat wearing far too much beauty product, and another in a black suit with a gun to the store proprietor's head. Okay, I wasn't going to let that-

Another dude in a suit crashed through the window across the door from me, a red blur darting off of him even as he hit the ground. That blur formed into a girl in a red cloak, who stood up as a scythe unfolded from… somewhere. How did she carry that around?

Don't care, I want one.

"Well? Get her." I heard White Coat Guy mention to another of his goons. Well, time to step in, I guess.

"Hey, buuuuddy." I slid in front of him, palming my laser sword. "Good night for a holdup, eh?"

"Outta the way, girlie." He grunted. I narrowed my eyes. Fair enough.

Unconsciously, I swept the sword from my back, activating it and swiping for his legs in one smooth movement. However, it didn't cut right through them, but simply knocked them out from under him. I followed that up with a swift stomp to the ribs, crackling point leveled between his eyes. Almost like I'd done it a thousand times.

"Nice takedown!" Scythe-girl called out to me. I acknowledged her with a glance, before pinning my gaze on the source of slow clapping.

"Bra-vo. Truly a magnificent interruption." White Coat Guy drawled. Hearing him speak just made me dislike him even more. He reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a red crystal. What, was he gonna attack us with jewelry? "However, I'm afraid our little game ends now." He tossed the crystal to the ground, in front of me, then pointed his cane (was he trying to be as deliberately irritating as possible?) at it. The bottom flipped up to… oh.

"TAKE COVER!" I bellowed, making a sweeping grab motion with my left hand, leaping away from the ball of fire he shot from his cane. I felt a small impact on my palm before it combusted against the ground.

"You okay?" I asked Red Hood as I stood up, clutching my sword and whatever was in my left hand.

"Yeah. Odd, that wasn't as big an explosion as I was expecting." She tilted her head, in an adorable way. Absently, I opened my left hand, since whatever I had was digging into it. "That would explain it, I guess."

I looked down. The red crystal glowed in my palm. I could actually feel energy radiating from it. It felt warm, secure, but powerful, and destructive.

 _Fire_.

What the hell? I shook off the voice in my head.

"He's getting away!" Red pointed behind me. Sure enough, asshole was climbing a ladder to a nearby rooftop. I glanced down at the crystal in my hand. Could I?

I took off towards the building, letting energy gather around the crystal… somehow. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, but before I hit the building's base, I punched down with my left hand.

I landed on the roof a second later. I heard a loud _klanga_ behind me. Red showed up beside me a second later.

"Real fancy trick you did with that Dust, girlie." He said, nonchalant. Then a galestorm sprung up from behind him. A flying vehicle rose up from behind him, the downdraft setting Red's cloak flapping as we dug our feet into the roof. "But unfortunately, tricks aren't everything!" He then tossed a blue crystal towards us.

 _Water_.

I was suddenly very terrified, yet I wasn't sure why. When the cane shot hit the crystal a second later, I shut my eyes in preparation for the end. When it didn't come, I opened them.

A blonde woman with a cape and riding crop stood in front of me and Red, a shimmering shield ahead of her. She didn't look like she was straining. If anything she looked bored. Her expression didn't change as her shield vanished and she swung her crop down. Dark clouds gathered over us, and ice spikes began to rain down onto the flying machine. White Coat Guy booked it to the front, and then some woman with a glowing dress came out, her body shrouded in shadow, except for two golden eyes.

She held her hands out, and fire came to her palms, forming into twin streams that raced for us. Almost like her, I raised my left hand, ignoring the red crystal, and focused. As if I had grasped them myself, the flames redirected themselves, wrapping around my hand, but they did not burn. Like a friendly animal they rubbed against my arm.

Absently I noticed Red and Crop staring at me in amazement.

Drawing my hand back, I swept it out in front of me, palm opening. The red crystal shot from my hand, the redirected fire streams following it, circling around it's own enhanced trail. The woman attempted to redirect it, but could only dodge the barrage as it punched through the other side. The flying machine listed to the right before making up it's mind and flying away.

The woman's golden eyes were locked on mine, and mine, hers, as the machine vanished into the distance.

"Thanks for the save." I finally said, glancing back at Crop. She merely nodded. I then noticed Red's eyes actually shining. And they were silver, which was really really bright. I just clamped my hands over my ears.

* * *

The room was rather dark. I had already gotten bored and started tapping my foot. Thankfully, the chair was rather comfortable.

"So." The door behind the chair opposite me opened. A white haired man with a cane stepped through. He was holding a mug of coffee in his other hand. "My friend tells me you were quite the show earlier. Redirecting fire with nary a thought." He said, sipping from his mug.

"Wasn't aware I was entertainment to you." I said shortly. He raised an eyebrow. I mirrored him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, although Glynda would think to use it as such." He ruefully chuckled once. "My name is Ozpin. I'm the local headmaster at Beacon academy."

"None of those words mean anything to me." I said, crossing my arms on the desk.

"Then do you remember anything?"

"Nothing past waking up in an alley with this thing." I motioned to my sword.

"Interesting." Ozpin sipped again. "Would you like to go to Beacon?"

"What?" Well, that was sudden.

"I think, you have potential. Put simply, you are the sword, Beacon, a whetstone."

"...Not like I'm doing anything else." I said. "Fine." Ozpin smirked.

"Excellent."

* * *

I stood on the night-darkened street, thinking.

So I had foiled a robbery, controlled fire, and gotten accepted to a school, all in one night. The concepts came so easy to me but I had no memory of ever knowing them.

"SoyougotintoBeacontooohthat'sawesomesodidIwecanbebuddiesorwhateveryay!" Red nearly made me leap out of my skin as she glomped me from behind, talking a mile a minute.

"Christ on a pikestaff, Red, you nearly killed me!" I gasped, trying to calm my heart from the scare.

"Oh! Sorry! Yang always tells me not to be too excitable but it's just so cool you know! I get to go two years early! I get to go with her and that- mmph." I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"Slow. Down. Please." I enunciated. "First off, how about introductions? My name's Pyro."

"I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose." Ruby cheerfully held her hand out. I shook it. I guess basic courtesy is something amnesia doesn't do shit to.

"Nice to meet and kick ass with you, Ruby." Her grin hadn't let up.

"So where are you staying tonight?"

I could _hear_ my train of thought derailing in spectacular fashion.

What about that? When you literally have nothing but the clothes on your back, where do you sleep?

"Uhh…" My smile was frozen as my left eye began to twitch.

"I know! You can stay over at my place!" The red-themed girl cheered, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Uh, I'd rather not im-" I was cut off as she grabbed my arm.

"C'mon! Patch isn't too far from here!" And then Ruby _ran_. I vaguely recall everything speeding to a blur, and _rose petals_ of all things, and then we stood in front of a two-story cabin in a small forest. A yellow and black motorcycle was parked next to a smaller shed off to the side.

"Someone stop the world, I need to lodge a complaint…" I groaned as it felt like my entire body slammed back into place, sending me crashing to the ground as my vision spun.

"Uh… whoops." I heard her mutter. She squatted over me and waved her hand in my face. "You alright?"

"Fan-fuckin'-tastic." I grunted as I gingerly stood, trying to keep from just flopping back over.

"Okay." Ruby then walked right to the door and threw it open, bellowing "DAD! SIS! I'M HOME AND BROUGHT A FRIEND!"

"I think _everything_ control is an issue with this girl." I muttered as I followed her into the house. The room we entered was a quaint living room, with a door to the kitchen on the left and stairs to the right. I heard footsteps as I shut the door behind me with my foot, in a manner that suggested I'd done it millions of times, since the wood didn't so much as brush my heel, but I'd never actually done to my knowledge.

"Geez, Rubes, do you have to be so loud? I think you're louder than that one guy's speaker system." A taller blonde girl grumbled as she walked down the stairs, tweaking a finger in her ear as she did. She was wearing what looked like sleepwear, a white tank and black sweats.

I absently wondered why I hadn't looked myself in a reflective surface yet. It felt like I was behind schedule for something.

Yellow stopped as she glanced at Ruby, then me, then back to Ruby, before a massive grin stretched across her face. She leapt off the stairs and swept the cloaked girl into a hug that pressed her face into her... ample chest.

"Ohhh! My sister's finally making friends outside school! I knew you had it in ya!" She squealed, either ignorant of or ignoring Ruby shaking her arms at fifteen miles a minute.

"Yang? Ruby? Do you have _any_ idea how late it is?" An older man walked down the stairs, yawning as he finished his question. His face looked scruffy, but recently shaved, and his hair was the same shade as Yang's. His arm was rubbing the back of his head.

"Ruby made a friend!" Yang replied in lieu of Ruby doing it herself, though the thumbs up from the girl still pressed in there meant this was a rather common occurrence.

"Really?" Then he glanced at me. His eyes widened before he joined the hug on the other side of his (presumably) daughter, crushing Ruby even more.

"... Uh, this is all… feelsey and all, but uh, mind if I crash here tonight?" I asked, somewhat awkwardly. "I kinda don't have anywhere to go and she offered…"

"Of course!" Both of them said in unison.

"Why would we turn away any friend Ruby brings home?" The older guy said, exiting the hug to hold out his hand. "Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang and Ruby's dad."

"Name's Pyro." I replied, returning the handshake. His eyebrows rose. Yep, I knew my name was out there…

"Interesting. I'll set up the guest room." He said, heading back upstairs.

"Pyro, huh?" Yang has let go of her sister and was now sizing me up. I desperately tried to ignore how her hands being on her hips exaggerated her figure in a way part of my head was liking. "That really your name?"

"Hardly weirder than Yang, isn't it?" I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. Yang's eyes narrowed, before she grinned and hugged me too.

"No wonder Ruby brought you home. You're a regular gem!" She said. I think I heard Ruby groan in the background, though I was slightly distracted by getting the air squeezed out of me (she was really freaking strong, and I didn't see any muscles on her arms!) and the… rather distracting softness my face was being subject to.

Thankfully, she let me go faster than her sister, letting me breathe, at least. Sweet, sweet air….

Then Taiyang came back down and let me know my room was ready. And that his daughters needed to get their asses in bed an hour ago.

* * *

I stood at the window, staring into the night sky. Moonlight softly (as softly as light can, anyway) shone through the glass, even as I focused intensely on it's pseudo-source.

I'm pretty sure the moon's supposed to be in _one_ piece.

I shook my head. Where did that idea come from? Probably an instinctual memory - since I am apparently a civilized individual, despite the amnesia, I was probably remembering a whole moon subconsciously.

I turned my attention from the moon to my accommodations.

The bedroom was nice, not decorated tastelessly, but not too austere. A framed landscape hung opposite a queen bed, with brown blankets and white sheets. It even had it's own bathroom.

Next, I stood in front of the mirror, getting my first good look at myself that I could remember.

I started at the top. My hair is a violent shade of electric blue, spiked in the back, and descending to my shoulders. In front, there's a somewhat large strand held together by it's own will (or something) hanging just outside my right eye's periphery. The tips of the spikes and the strand, and the lower end of the rest are charcoal, almost jet black, like burn marks.

My face is…. normal I guess. There aren't any major injuries or scars. My eyes are brilliant gold, and it almost looks like they'd glow in the dark if I shut the light off.

They don't, which is somewhat disappointing.

My figure almost looks like a mix between Ruby and Yang, with Yang's development on Ruby's shoulder width. The hips are about in the middle.

I'm using them as a measuring stick because they're the _only_ measuring stick I really have.

What I wear, however, is different.

I have on a jet black hooded jacket. It feels lightweight, but I feel fur against my skin. Oddly, it doesn't feel like I'm boiling in my own sweat.

My pants are basically track pants. It looks like they even have zips to detach the lower legs.

My feet are ensconced in combat boots, with a shining silver plate above the toes. They don't feel as heavy as they _probably_ should, and they almost feel like they're molded to my feet.

Then I held out my left hand, formed a small claw, and concentrated. I reached within my mind for the memory of the feeling I had with that crystal, and tried to focus it to my hand.

A small flame lit above my palm.

* * *

**The Rant**

**Welcome, everyone, to the third attempt at my first story.**

**Wanna know why this is the first? Again, three attempts; the first (ill-fated) over on another site that was little more than a copy-paste, and was thus purged.**

**The second, done here, which is somewhat better, but still terrible. It is still up, however. Marvel at it's…. Garbageness.**

**This is my first because I was brainstorming ideas for it first, before I even put Fallout: New Vegas to type, and way before I even knew what Kantai Collection/Azur Lane even** _ **was**_ **(so United Nations Shipgirl Command is my third, but first** _ **successful**_ **story).**

**I've been sitting on this since May of 2018, and wrote half of it in December and the other half the day I post this (2/15/19). This will not be the normal schedule (me posting the second I think I'm done). I'll do as I did with UNSC and build up a buffer before I post more and work out a schedule, but I'm thinking Fridays, probably the week UNSC doesn't upload (because I go crazy if I don't upload anything for a week, apparently. Curse my hyperactivity).**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I hope my writing has improved since my last attempt, something UNSC has probably done for me, but I dunno.**

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to dust off this old account and use it for the purpose I made it for.


End file.
